


Pleasant Words

by nekokenmasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, tsukki is gay for it lmao, yams is half-filipino au y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokenmasan/pseuds/nekokenmasan
Summary: In which Yamaguchi is half-Filipino and Tsukishima is quite fond of the way he talks in another language.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a product of stress writing, insomia and just me thinking what if yams is a half-filipino

_"Okay po, 'Ma. Pauwi na po ako,"_   _(1)_ Yamaguchi nods in the air as he talks, holding a phone on his ears, _"Kasama ko po si Tsukki, as always naman po 'Ma."_   _(2)_ Yamaguchi eyes the blonde beside him. 

Tsukishima stares ahead but the freckled boy is sure that the blonde is listening to his conversation with his mother. The sky is in the color of orange and the afternoon glow is making the air slightly better than the way it is earlier at practice. The practice ended quickly but as usual, Kageyama and Hinata stays behind.

Yamaguchi sighs a little as his mother keeps on reminding him, that he needs to go back early. She seems very excited by the way she talks but Yamaguchi can understand why. Their relatives from the Philippines are here for a visit and they're going to be staying with them for two weeks. He's a little giddy as well because his cousins are nice to talk to but some of his older relatives just seems to like to make a fuss on him than people normally do so. Specifically, his grandmother and his aunts.

Tsukishima would definitely not be delighted by the affection more than him.

_"Hindi po pwede sumama si Tsukki, may assignment pa po siyang gagawin. Next time nalang po."(3)_

His mother keeps on talking until Yamaguchi thinks it's enough, so he ends the call and assures her that he would be home in no time.

"Can't go to your house this time Tsukki," He shakes his head fondly when he remembers the main reason, "My relatives from the Philippines are visiting us and mom wants me to get home early. She wants me to invite you but you've experienced being with my grandmother when I was a kid so I don't think that's a good idea."

"Your grandmother is like, the older version of Bokuto-san. No offense." Tsukishima tells him impassively as they walk.

Yamaguchi laughs lightheartedly at this, "Now that you said it, I think it's pretty accurate."

"I should be used to it," Tsukishima starts, "but it's really different when I hear you talking in another language."

"Really?" Yamaguchi tilts his head in confusion, "How so?"

"I won't say it's weird, more of amusing if I could say."

"Hmm," Yamaguchi nods in understanding, "I thought that you're already used to it to be honest. You even picked up some words in Filipino, right?"

"Yeah," Tsukishima agrees, "but the way you say it, is different."

"How so?" 

Tsukishima keeps on walking and Yamaguchi thought that their conversation is already done. He just shrugs and then continues to walk, slightly behind Tsukishima.

Turns out the conversation is not yet finish when Tsukishima speaks again.

"I think your voice sounds a lot sweeter and pleasant to hear when you're speaking in that language."

Yamaguchi halts his walk all of a sudden, he stares at the back of Tsukishima's head as if the blonde has grown two heads, his heart thumping a lot more than it use to be normally.The blonde stops his walk as well, as if he senses Yamaguchi but did not turn around to face his friend. 

"Really?" Yamaguchi asks a little breathlessly.

"Not that it doesn't sound as sweet normally but. . . well. Yeah."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah," Tsukishima nods and turns around. His face a little red and Yamaguchi doesn't know if it's because of the heat or something else. Still, Tsukishima's gaze won't fall on his face when he talks again, "Especially when you say that word you used to teach me when we were young." He says quietly.

"Oh. . ." Yamaguchi says in recognition, "That word."

They were quiet for a moment as if sensing how different the air around them seems to be. Now, the air seems like unsaid words and unspoken feelings.

"Do you want me to say the word, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi says softly.

Tsukishima eyes him for a moment before nodding slowly.

Yamaguchi takes a deep breath before uttering the words that held a special meaning.

" _Mahal kita_ ," Yamaguchi says with a spiralling heart and butterflies in his stomache, "is that it Tsukki?"

Tsukishima gulps, blinking a few times before sighing, "Yeah. Sounds about right."

And then as slightly as it is, the blonde smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Okay, Mom. I'm coming home.  
> (2) Just as always Mom, Tsukki's with me.  
> (3) Tsukki can't come with me, he's got an assignment to do. He can come next time.  
> (4) I love you
> 
> for my friends that aren't filipino here is my poor translation skills.


End file.
